We are studying protein folding in two-chained coiled coils. These physical studies employ CD and NMR on a variety of natural and synthetic proteins and peptides. The synthetic peptides are of specific sequence and up to 35 residues in length. These synthetic products must be characterized by molecular mass determinations. Mass spectrometry is the method of choice, indeed often it is the only method that suffices in precision and sensitivity.